Una historia para pensar
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Una serie de 3 songfics, basados en canciones de uno de los mayores grupos de la historia. Subido el segundo capitulo.
1. Fear of the dark

_**Una historia para pensar**_

_**By: michel 8 8 8**_

_**FEAR OF THE DARK**_

_**I am a man who walks alone**_

_**And when I'm walking a dark road**_

_**At night or strolling through the park**_

Si, yo, Shinichi Kudo, le temo a la oscuridad desde el mismo día en el que mi cuerpo volvió a ser el que fue antes de ir a Tropical Land con ella, la persona a la que intento, día y noche, proteger de la oscuridad.

**_When the light begins to change_**

_**I sometimes feel a little strange**_

_**A little anxious when it's dark**_

_Casa del profesor Agase, hace tres años_

**-** Profesor¿podría decirme porque ha hecho que me levante a las 3 de las madrugada y que venga corriendo hacia su casa?- decía yo, con unas ojeras de campeonato.

**- **Pues si te pones así, no te diré esa cosa tan importante- me contestó un feliz Doctor Agase.

**-**Profesor, por favor, dígamelo.

**- **Está bien, te lo diré. Te he hecho venir porque ya lo he conseguido.

-¿Por fin va a tener una novia? Anda, pues si que merecía la pena madrugar. Y dígame¿cómo es¿cuántos años tiene...?

**-** No,-me gritó el profesor, rojo de enfado y vergüenza- que ya tengo la cura para la famosa APTX-4869, mi estupenda XTPA-9684.

**- **Pero¿cómo?

**- **Fácil.- nos interrumpió la joven Ai Haibara- Encontré por ahí, en un hospital, una muestra de sangre mía de justamente 2 días antes de que me tomara la APTX-4869, la cogí, le realicé un examen muy similar a los que realizan los forenses y encontré ciertas sustancias en mi muestra, que no figuraban en el análisis que había en el hospital, y a partir de ahí, solo tuve que, gracias a la lógica que tanto te gusta, encontrar las sustancias con efecto contrario y crear un compuesto estable, al que el doctor quiso llamar XTPA- 6984.

Entonces me la tomé y en el momento en el que recuperé mi cuerpo me fui corriendo a casa de Ran, para hablar con ella, sin escuchar a lo que Ai me decía.

**_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_**

_**I have constant fear that something's**_

_**always near**_

_**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**_

_**I have a phobia that someone's**_

_**always there**_

_Agencia de detectives Mouri, al poco tiempo._

En el mismo momento en el que llegué, a pesar de que eran las 3 y media de la madrugada, subí corriendo por las escaleras, entré en la habitación de Ran y me puse a gritar:

**- **¡He vuelto, para siempre Ran, ya he vuelto, yupiiiiiiiiii!

Ran, aún soñolienta, se sentó en su cama, se frotó los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba y me dijo:

**- ¿**Nanî?

**- **He vuelto Ran, para quedarme y para siempre.

-¿Nanîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¿De verdad?- gritó ella, sin darse cuenta de que su padre dormía.

**- **Hai, Ran-nee... Ran.

Entonces le sugerí salir a pasear, en ese momento no sabía nada de lo que iba a ocurrir.

**_Have you run your fingers down_**

_**the wall**_

_**And have you felt your neck skin crawl**_

_**When you're searching for the light?**_

_**Sometimes when you're scared**_

_**to take a look**_

_**At the corner of the room**_

_**You've sensed that something's**_

_**watching you**_

Ya fuera, nos dirigimos a un parque que hasta ese momento solo me traía buenos recuerdos, como la primera vez que nuestras madres no dejaron salir a jugar después del parvulario, cuando mi padre conoció a Kogoro, un árbol al que nos encantaba subirnos y por supuesto, este fue el sitio donde supe, por primera vez lo importante que Ran era en mi vida, pues fue aquí, donde 3 años atrás, empezando a contar desde el día antes de convertirme en Conan, pues aquí fue donde, mientras nos columpiábamos, ella se calló y se dañó el "tendón de aquiles", o al menos eso me hizo creer a mí

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

**- **Ran¿estás bien?- decía yo, al borde de un ataque.

**- **Sí, es sólo una torcedura...- me respondió Ran, en cuyo rostro s dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

**- **Ves Ran, te dije que ya éramos mayorcitos para estar en los columpios, bueno, menos mal que no ha pasado a mayores- le tendí mi mano- Ven, te ayudo a levantarte.

Ella se puso en pie, pero en cuanto apoyó el pie en el que se había hecho daño, se volvió a caer, haciendo una mueca que evidenciaba dolor.

**- **¿Ran? Déjame ver ese tobillo, eso no puede ser una simple torcedura.

Me agaché, le bajé el calcetín y al mirar el tobillo me di cuenta de que no era una torcedura, simplemente no se había hecho nada y las carcajadas de ella únicamente apoyaban mi descubrimiento.

**- **Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Ves? No eres tan buen detective como te crees, todavía te falta un pelín de practica, Holmes

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

Pero a partir de ese día, solo lo recuerdo por aquello que me pasó.

**_Have you ever been alone at night_**

_**Thought you heard footsteps behind**_

_**And turned around and no one's there?**_

_**And as you quicken up your pace**_

_**You find it hard to look again**_

_**Because you're sure there's**_

_**someone there**_

Estábamos paseando tan tranquilos, hasta que nos dio por sentarnos y no me fijé en que tras nosotros, dentro de un Porsche 356 A, negro, dos individuos nos observaban.

**- **¿Ves, Vodka? Te dije que volvería a por su novia nada más aparecer- dijo el primero de ellos.

**- **Bien, Gin, tenías razón, pero ¿procedemos?- respondió su compañero.

**- **Sí.

En ese momento, el Porsche arrancó y sin encender los faros, en la más completa oscuridad, arrolló el banco en el que nos habíamos sentado, pero gracias a que pude oír el sonido del motor, conseguí apartarme, llevando a Ran conmigo.

Al mismo tiempo que nos arrollaba, el copiloto dejó caer una hoja, en la que había escritas unas cuantas líneas:

**_Watching horror films the night before_**

_**Debating witches and folklores**_

_**The unknown troubles on your mind**_

_**Maybe your mind is playing tricks**_

_**You sense, and suddenly eyes fix**_

_**On dancing shadows from behind**_

_Kudo, voy a ir al grano, yo de ti vigilaría mi espalda y la de cierta karateka, pues un día de estos, te aseguro que acabaremos contigo, no te digo si será hoy, puede que sea mañana, la semana que viene, o quizás dentro de 1 año, o más, pero acabaremos contigo, pero no con lo que te rodean, pues sabemos que no eres tan tonto como para decirles lo que te pasó, y, además, sé que tienes un ordenador en algún lugar del mundo, conectado a tu corazón y cuando este se pare, sé que el ordenador mandara un e-mail al FBI, la CIA y quizá más, y en el e-mail se contienen todos los datos que sabes de nosotros, no? En el mismo instante en el que lo encontremos, tu morirás._

(Mierda- pensé- saben lo del ordenador, eso significa que me han estado siguiendo mientras era Conan)

Menos mal, que conseguí que Ran no viera la carta.

**_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_**

_**I have constant fear that something's**_

_**always near**_

_**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**_

_**I have a phobia that someone's**_

_**always there**_

_**When I'm walking a dark road**_

_**I am a man who walks alone**_

Ya han pasado 3 años desde ese día, yo soy un famoso psiquiatra y tengo una consulta que llevamos entre Heiji y yo, Ran y yo ya somos padres de una preciosa niña de 2 años llamada Jun, mientras que los de Osaka se acaban de casar, lo de la carta solo lo sabemos Heiji y yo, pero yo no puedo dejar de mirar atrás en las esquinas, revisar mi coche antes de subirme a él o llevar siempre un mechero y una linterna encima por si entro en un callejón oscuro, sinceramente, hasta que no acabe con ellos, tendré miedo a la oscuridad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, aquí tenéis otra de estas ideas que se te ocurren escuchando música y tal como he dicho, esto no está ni mucho menos acabado, van a ser 3 caps, todos inspirados en canciones de IRON MAIDEN, este es de FEAR OF THE DARK, el segundo es de 2 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT y es final lo he sacado de FLIGHT OF ICARUS, ya sabéis, si queréis que siga publicando caps de esta historia, dejad reviews.

Por culpa de los de tuve que volver a escribirlo, pero os aseguro que esta vez no m lo borrarán.


	2. 2 Minutes to midnight

_**2 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT**_

_**Kill for gain or shoot to maim**_

_**But we don't need a reason**_

_**The Golden Goose is on the loose**_

_**And never out of season**_

Sí, el día había llegado, había llegado el momento de dejar de temer a los malos y plantarles cara, habían pasado tres años en silencio, pero ahora habían actuado y que bien que lo habían hecho, y ahora me encuentro en mi moto, con una metralleta SCORPION escondida, 15 cartuchos en mi cintura, el móvil apagado y una velocidad de 200 Km/h, aprovecho el momento para agradecerle a Kiyoshi que me trucara la moto, y todo esto por un desliz, un simple y humano desliz, pero que no elimina la culpa de mi mente. En ese momento, pienso:

-" Joder, si hubiera estado con ellas, ellos no habrían llegado y yo no correría como un poseso hacia una cita en la que me lo juego todo... MIERDA."- miré mi reloj- "Sólo tengotres minutos...".

_**Some blackened pride still burns inside**_

_**This shell of bloody treason**_

_**Here's my gun for a barrel of fun**_

_**For the love of living death.**_

Y apreté aún más el puño de la moto llevando a la motocicleta hasta su límite, esquivando a duras penas el tráfico que había en la autopista Tomei. Y en ese momento, sorprendido vi como, 200 metros más adelante se esclarecía el motivo del atasco, un camión había volcado en el lado derecho de la autopista, dejando únicamente 30cm de asfalto y el espacio entre el quitamiedos y el pavimento, pero yo seguí avanzando y en apenas unos segundos ya estaba frente al camión, a poco mas de 10m del camión, aproveché que había un badén y levanté la rueda delantera, haciendo un caballito, para realizar un salto, pasando bastante justo los 2m de altura del accidentado camión.

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

-Oye Ran- decía yo, mientras me colocaba la chaqueta- que me ha llamado la señora Hiroyama, porque según parece se le han acabado los antidepresivos que le receté a su hijo, me voy a pasar por la farmacia de Hiroshi a ver si m puede dar algo, se lo llevo y enseguida vuelvo para que vayamos a ver esa película- concluía, mientras buscaba mis gafas y cuando las encontré, finalicé- que sé que te hace mucha ilusión ver el retorno de mi madre. Aunque no entiendo a estos directores, mira que poner un estreno a las 12 de la noche...

-A mi no me mires, que yo no conozco a ningún director...

_**The killer's breed or the demon's seed,**_

_**The glamour, the fortune, the pain,**_

_**Go to war again, blood is freedom's stain,**_

_**But don't you pray for my soul anymore.**_

_**2 minutes to midnight**_

_**The hands that threaten doom.**_

_**2 minutes to midnight**_

_**To kill the unborn in the womb.**_

-_Sayonara-_ dije, mientras me acercaba a mu mujer, le plantaba un breve beso en los labios y me iba hacia la farmacia de mi vecino Hiroshi Sagiwara para pedirle unos antidepresivos, ya que los pacientes de nuestra clínica, de Heiji y mía, siempre iban a esa farmacia a por los medicamentos que recetaba, no porque fuera la mejor, sino simplemente, porque se encontraba justo debajo de nuestra clínica. Fui lo más rápido que pude hasta la farmacia de mi colega, quien ya estaba cerrando, me dio los medicamentos, pues el paciente era el marido de la hermana de su mujer, así que se llevaba bastante bien con él y le regalaba todos los medicamentos. Tras esto fui como alma que perseguía el diablo hacia la casa de la señora, le entregué los medicamentos y me fui volando hacia mi propia residencia.

Entré yo tan tranquilo y grité: "_Tadaima, Jun-chan"_ pero no obtuve respuesta, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto, buscando a Ran, pero tampoco estaba allí, tras esto, fui al cuarto de baño, cada vez más preocupado, para ver si estaban por allí, pero tampoco se encontraban allí, así que fui a la cocina, para ver si había suerte... pero tampoco, lo único que me encontré fue un sobre negro, en el que tan sólo había una carta, que rezaba lo siguiente:

_**The blind men shout let the creatures out**_

_**We'll show the unbelievers**_

_**The napalm screams of human flames**_

_**Of a prime time Belsen feast...YEAH!**_

_**As the reasons for the carnage cut their meat and lick the gravy,**_

_**We oil the jaws of the war machine and feed it with our babies.**_

_A mi muy estimado detective:_

_No te creas que ese cambio de profesión nos ha despistado en lo más mínimo, sigues siendo un objetivo tanto para mí como para los míos, así que prepárate, porque ten por seguro que estas dos chicas son realmente bellas y yo puedo responder por mí, ya que no me interesan esos temas, pero no así a toda la organización... así que tienes hasta las 00:00 horas del día de hoy para personificarte en el muelle 16 del puerto de Shizuoka, pero tranquilo, la Autopista Tomei ya ha sido reparada, así que no tendrás ningún tipo de problemas para llegar hasta aquí. Te recuerdo que únicamente tienes hasta las 00:00 horas de hoy, en el momento en el que mi reloj marque esa hora, yo dejare de responder por las chicas, y te aseguro que a Beer le hace bastante ilusión..._

_Se despide atentamente_

_El JEFE_

_P.D.: Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que como llames a la pasma el plazo se acortará¿no?_

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

_**The body bags and little rags of children torn in two**_

_**And the jellied brains of those who remain to put the finger right on you.**_

_**As the madmen play on words and make us all dance to their song,**_

_**To the tune of starving millions to make a better kind of gun.**_

Yo volaba sobre la moto, cuando vi que a mi derecha se encontraba el puerto, así que nada más caer, volví a coger impulso y caí allí, rápidamente encontré el número 16, ya que en esa zona sólo habían 17.

Ahora me encuentro justo donde dijeron, con más miedo que nunca en toda mi vida y no sé porqué miro el reloj.

Faltan dos minutos para la hora acordada, dos minutos para la medianoche.

_**Midnight...all night...**_

**Notas del autor: **Ya estoy aquí con el cap, ya sé que dije que lo subiría antes, pero es que el jodio de mi PC se dedica a hacer cosas raras y a borrar archivos sin razón, así que, ahí tenéis el motivo de la espera, así que intentaré que no ocurra lo mismo en el tercero.

Cualquier duda, pregunta, o lo que sea un review. dozô.

Ahora, me gustaría agradecer a **Vermi-chan (**Ya lo sigo, tranquila, y como ves no hay nada sádico, pero claro, es que todavía no ha encontrado a los HDN...**) y a Rank (**Tranquila, ya sigo escribiendo ((Todo sea por mantenerme cuerdo un rato más, porque esa foto... ¡NO, MIERDA, YA ME LO ESTOY IMAGINANDO... NOOOO)) los reviews y el apoyo que de ellas recibo.

Como dato curioso, os comento que la primera vez que escribí este cap, lo hice el Miércoles de esta semana, viendo el Arsenal-Fulham, pero es que cuando Cygan metió el 4-1 en el descuento ya, pues con la emoción y todo eso... pos que se me olvidó que este era el fic y lo cerre, no guardé, porque pensaba que era otra cosa y lo he tenido que rehacer... pero aquí está así que, tampoco pasa nada.

Pues,volviendo a pedirreviews me voi.

Se despide

michel 8 8 8

_**  
**_


	3. Flight of Icarus

_**Flight of Icarus**_

_**As the sun breaks, above the ground,**_

_**An old man stands on the hill,**_

_**As the ground warms, to the first rays of light**_

_**A birdsong shatters the still.**_

Respiro hondo y lo suelto todo de un tirón. Me planto frente a la puerta que me dijeron y toco en la puerta.

Al instante, la voz de Vodka se oye desde detrás de la puerta de acero:

-Pasa, Kudo. El jefe te espera arriba.

Le seguí por unas escaleras y me llevó a la típica habitación de jefe de almacén, la que se ve en todas las películas de Hollywood, donde estaban Ran y Jun, amordazadas y atadas en un rincón y cerca de ellas, un sillón de cuero negro, alto y que no dejaba ver a su ocupante.

-Kudo...Kudo... No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

-Vaya, supuse que serías tú...- el sillón comenzó a girar.

_**His eyes are ablaze,**_

_**See the madman in his gaze.**_

-…Gin.

-¿No te sorprende?

-No, ya me imaginaba que tú serías el jefe, pero, lo que me ha sorprendido ha sido esta maniobra tuya...

-Verás, Kudo, el plan original era matarte en tu casa y ya está- dijo, mientras se levantaba y encendía un cigarro- pero te dio por salir de casa, así que tuve que tomar medidas. Ahora que ya estás aquí, puedo decírtelo. Tu plan fue brillante, tengo que reconocerlo, lo del ordenador fue algo que no nos esperamos, pero tan sólo te sirvió para ganar tiempo. Ahora que está desconectado, puedes decir adiós.

_**Fly, on your way, like an eagle,**_

_**Fly as high as the sun,**_

_**On your way, like an eagle,**_

_**Fly and touch the sun.**_

Sacó una pistola de la chaqueta que llevaba y me disparó, pero yo, que ya me lo esperaba, me había lanzado al suelo, cayendo cerca de Ran y mientras estaba en el aire, había sacado una pequeña navaja del bolsillo, y con un giro de muñeca corté las ataduras de Ran y Jun y me coloqué entre ellas y Gin. La bala de Gin, impactó directamente en el pecho de Vodka, cuyo cuerpo yacía inerte, en el suelo.

Aprovechando los segundos de confusión, saqué la metralleta de debajo de la camiseta y apunté con ella a Gin, que, sabiéndose derrotado, levantó las manos y dejó caer la pistola que llevaba.

-_Touché, _Kudo.

-Gracias Gin, ahora avanza hasta la puerta y haz que tus hombres nos dejen paso libre.

-Lo siento, Kudo, pero no será así.

_**Now the crowd breaks and a young boy appears**_

_**Looks the old man in the eye**_

_**As he spreads his wings and shouts at the crowd**_

_**In the name of God my father I fly.**_

Gin le propinó una patada a la mesa, dando completamente contra un botón que había bajo ella y activando así la alarma general del edificio. En breve, la habitación estaría llena de guardias y era una idea que no me atraía en exceso, así que le disparé dos veces en las rodillas a Gin, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, cogí a cada una de las rehenes con un brazo y tras tirar la metralleta me lancé contra la ventana, atravesándola. Caí en un contenedor, a escasos metros de la ventana y desde allí me lancé de nuevo, cayendo al suelo. Rápidamente eché a correr y monté a Ran primero, luego a Jun y yo, en último lugar.

No obstante, la alarma ya había saltado, así que tardarían poco tiempo en sacar coches a mi persecución, así que a toda velocidad, puse en marcha la moto y salí disparado hacia la ciudad con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo hasta la oficina de policía.

Saqué el móvil y, conduciendo a 200Km/h y a una mano, encendí el móvil y llamé a la central, lo cogió Takagi "Gracias al cielo"pensé. Le expliquñe rápidamente la situación, mirando constantemente hacia atrás y Takagi me dijo que montaría un control en el peaje inmediatamente.

_**His eyes seem so glazed**_

_**As he flies on the wings of a dream,**_

_**Now he knows his father betrayed**_

_**Now his wings turn to ashes to ashes his grave.**_

Así, con 15 Mercedes SLK tras de mí y la moto quedándose sin gasolina y el peaje a 10 Kilómetros de mí, me encontraba ya al borde de mis fuerzas, pues maniobrar con tres personas sobre una KTM no era precisamente sencillo. De repente, algo silbó junto a mi oído y enseguida me dio cuenta: una bala. Eso significaba que ya los tenía encima.

Apreté aún más el puño de la moto, deseando que ahora que la necesitaba, no me fallara. Ya a escasos metros de los siete coches de policía que impedía el paso de los coches, giré bruscamente, haciendo que la moto cayera al suelo y siguiera raspando el suelo hasta empotrarse contra la caseta de peajes.

Me levanté rápidamente y antes de caer rendido al suelo, las llevé a un coche patrulla, donde sabía que se encontrarían bien. Así, caí desmayado al suelo.

_**Fly, on your way, like an eagle,**_

_**Fly as high as the sun,**_

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, donde Takagi, brevemente, me comunicó que ya estaban todos en la cárcel y que no me preocupara. Salió de la habitación y al instante entraron mis amigos, mis queridos amigos. Ran y Jun se tiraron sobre mí, mientras Kazhua sonreía y Heiji me lanzaba un periódico a la cabeza.

-Así, igual en todos los periódicos de Japón.

Miré la portada. Era una foto en blanco y negro de cuando salté por la ventana, seguramente la cogieron de alguna cinta de seguridad. El titular decía:

**SHINICHI KUDO EMULA EL VUELO DE ICARO**

No pude menos que reír ante la imaginación de los periodistas.

_**On your way, like an eagle,**_

_**Fly as high as the sun.**_

**Notas del Autor: **Ya se acabó... Este fic es otro más que se une a mi lista de fic finalizados. Ahora tendré más tiempo para los otros. Como sabréis, las tres canciones son del grupo inglés IRON MAIDEN, grupo que me fascina (Tengo casi toda la discografía) y que espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier duda, un review, que en este caso, responderé via e-mail o via Messenger.

Vermi-chan y RanK-chan, muchas gracias por seguir ahí, apoyándome y espero que éste nuevo capítulo también os guste. Miss Marina, perdona si he tardado más de lo que esperabas, pero he estado MUY liado con las vacas, los otros fics y mañana el inicio del instituto... gracias y espero que te guste. Atoky-chan, muchas gracias, jeje, aquí tienes otro cap, muchas gracias y espero sinceramente que te guste. meicosr,nohace falta que amenaces... (aunque hay que reconocer que si no lo hubieras hecho, aún no habría empezado el cap... jaja) pos aqui te dejo otro cap mas y muchisimas gracias por el review.

Por cierto, he subido un cap mas de todos mis otros fics, pero no sé para cuando podre tener los sigientes... haré todo lo que pueda para que no tengáis que esperar mucho. Y venga, leeroslos, que os aseguro que os gustarán y si no es así, me lo comunicáis y yo intentaré amoldarlos próximos caps a vuestras críticas.

se despide

michel 8 8 8


End file.
